


And Your Knee Socks

by seikahime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikahime/pseuds/seikahime
Summary: Levi was on a business trip in New York City when he stumbled upon a young man in the rain.





	And Your Knee Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Knee Socks' from the band Arctic Monkeys, a band I've fervently followed since my high school days. I hope I was somewhat able to depict the kind of mood AM was trying to portray in this particular song.

It was a gloomy, drizzling Tuesday evening when his startling emerald eyes peeked out against the shuffling, grey backdrop of New York City to bore deep into my long-dead ones. The green juxtaposed against the dark, damp unruly bangs flattened on his forehead, his oversized excuse of an imitation Armani pullover, his laced-up black leather boots disturbing puddles on the asphalt, and… those sinful knee socks clad on his long, tan legs.

He did me in.

He did me in and it was by no chance that he ended up squirming under the covers of my linen sheets.

 

 

*

 

 

It was a rainy Tuesday night that I claimed his rosebud-red lips. Hesitant against mine, speaking volumes of his youth and general inexperience. He grew bolder and I grew hungrier, he parted his lips for me and then he parted his legs for me, our bodies undulating against each other, our shifting shadows that the yellow glow of the bedside lamp cast on the wall. His moans a symphony of high pitches and soft whines as I buried myself deep into his wet heat and his long, lithe legs hooked around my back to draw me in deeper.  I could feel the slightly damp material of his knee socks rubbing against my skin, his pupils blown wide with lust as he reached for my embrace and at that moment he was everything I could ever possibly want.

Eren was his name. _Eren_ – the sound short and crisp on my tongue, _Levi_ – my name sultry on his, _Levi, Levi, Levi…_

 

 

Eren had gathered my love for his particular choice of attire, and the cheeky boy had learnt to shamelessly strut around my hotel room in nothing but my pristinely ironed sky-blue Lacoste and his black knee socks, sticking out his coughdrop-coloured tongue at me whilst swaying his hips delectably. All it took for him to obediently get back into my bed though, was a teasing pinch of his sweet caramel thighs peeking through above the delicious black material.

For three days and three nights he stayed. For three days and three nights I pretended I knew him better than I did – and we pretended that our relationship was more than what it really was. Without a word, he took away the dreariness of my days – our heated acts in the night misting up the windows against the wintry January cold.

 

 

*

 

 

Late Friday afternoon rolled around. The sickly orange glow of the evening sun cast a deep shadow on his features as he sat on the edge of the crumpled bedspread, wordlessly lacing up his leather boots and replacing my button-ups with his old pullover.

“Eren.”

His bright green eyes widened by a fraction and his fingers paused, still gripping onto the laces. He didn’t turn to look at me.

I had no choice but to ask. “What are you doing?”

His stupidly beautiful face formed a half-smirk. “Tying my shoelaces, of course. Can’t you see?”

Putting a hand to my forehead, I sighed. As amusing he thinks himself to be, and as amusing as I might dare to admit he sometimes could be, this was not the time.  

Eren got to his feet and strode over to me, looking down. “Levi,” he begins, “it’s time to stop. What we have... it’s not healthy. Not for me, and especially not for you.” Looking up, his perfect petal-red lips form a sad smile, and his eyes, those brilliant teal eyes – they study my face knowingly.

“Whatever do you mean,” I start. The exasperating boy shakes his head again and heads for the front door, seemingly deeming me unworthy of explanation. In a fit of anger and desperation, I took his shoulders and slammed him hard against the door, cupping his face and claiming his lips ferociously. No matter how hard I tried to get him to reciprocate, swiping my tongue against his full lips, biting on them, even forcing my way in, his lips stayed limp and unmoving against my own.

As I withdrew, I saw his eyes glistening, tears threatening to spill from those aquamarine pools. “L-Levi,” he hics, “I’ve seen them. I’ve seen the blocked number that keeps calling repeatedly every night. There-there’s someone waiting for you at home, isn’t there? Please don’t do this to them…” He covers his face as he sobs, tears staining his pullover and falling to the wooden flooring at our feet.

_Petra._

He nods, and forms a sad smile, which still looks horrendously beautiful even with his tear-stained cheeks. “Petra,” he whispers with adoration, as if her name was sacred _. Had I said her name out loud?_

“She doesn’t deserve it, Levi. She never did. She loves you and admires you, please… make her happy. Don’t do this to her.”

I couldn’t have said anything against that. He was right, she loved me, still loves me, even though it was a loveless marriage on my part. I hadn’t realised how deep I had fallen with Eren until now but- “It’s not meant to be, Levi. Not now, not in this life. Hopefully I’ll find you earlier in the next, and I’ll see you again,” Eren finishes and gives me a last, charmingly sad smile, before he politely closes the hotel door and leaves me alone with my incomprehensible thoughts in the muted orange of the setting sun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, I've tried to hint that Eren does have his memories from the canon era, but he realised that Levi does not. I'm sure Eren wouldn't just follow anyone back into their hotel room, as reckless as he may be.
> 
> Unfortunately, any semblance of their relationship was not meant to be in 'this' lifetime. Nevertheless, I am sure they will find happiness with each other in the end.
> 
> I didn't think I'd ever write a fic where there would be a bad end but... the song stuck to me today and I wrote this in an hour. No explicit sex scenes, as I presume would be appropriate for such a plot line. As per usual, I'm not accustomed to writing stories and I wish I could've portrayed it better. 
> 
> I hoped you liked it even just a bit, and thank you for reading! Any kudos/comments would be deeply appreciated! <3


End file.
